1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Christmas tree stands, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotatable tree support apparatus wherein the same permits rotation of a Christmas tree, including a truncated conical base rotatably mounting a truncated rotary head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas tree stands and the like are available in the prior art. Such stand structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,083 to Sporel wherein the stand is formed with multicolored base light members mounted within the base portion.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,114 to Beatty and 4,825,586 to Copper are examples of prior art tree stands to stationarily secure a tree thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved rotatable tree support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting the rotation of a Christmas tree relative to an underlying support stand and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.